


Office and Principal

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, So yeah, and i wanted to write an autistic max fic, i fucking love dadvid okay?!, okay yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: David is called in from work to Max's school. It doesn't end well.





	Office and Principal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who let me ask questions about their autism and helped me know the do's and don't's of writing for it.
> 
> But I ask please, for the sake of writing, tell me if I've done something wrong. I want my writing to be diverse and to be as welcoming as possible. And I feel I may have been lacking in areas of my writing that I should be better in with writing this sort of subject.
> 
> Thank you.

Though David had seen quite a few offices in his childhood, in the matter of speaking from his delinquency, having come for the subject of his son felt nervewracking. What had he done this time? Sure Max had always been called on, but it was usually over things David could easily negotiate the school with. Not focusing well? Help him fidget in a focusing way. Fidgeting too much? Agree to a better way he could without too much trouble. Etcetera.

Though, the matters were getting a little... irritating. He couldn't help how Max was, nor could Max. As he looked at the principal right in front of him, Max sitting next to him looking at the floor more than usual, he decided on the calm approach. "Mr. Holland, very nice to see you... again. Is there anything I can help with today?"

Mr. Holland pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, folding his hands neatly. "Mr. Greenwood, Max is a special kid-"

"Unique. We don't really use that word at home, sir. As I've stated before." David felt the annoyance. Here they go again.

"... right. Unique. Well, straight to the point. The reason I called you in was because Max had gotten into a fight with one of his classmates," David sat up straighter at this. Sure Max could be a bit threatening with how he talked, and sure Max seemed to take the fuck it all approach. But to hit someone? No, he'd never do that.

David glanced at Max, who was fidgeting with his hands. He was nervous and scared. Looking back at Mr. Holland, he raised a brow. "Mr. Holland, who exactly did Max fight with? He's not a physical fighter. Verbal, but never physical."

"It's a student whom has a history with Max. You know what I mean. But punching a student in the stomach is no excuse for a couple taunts. We felt you'd be more appropriate to help with handling a punishment," Mr. Holland settled in his seat further. "As you know, Lamoile Middle School is strict on their policies, especially physical fighting. And in Max's case, it will be no different."

David's nose scrunched. He turned to Max, then back to Mr. Holland. "Mr. Holland, if I may speak with my son for just a moment outside?"

"Of course."

David managed to grab Max's attention and lead him out the door. He crouched to his level as soon as soon as the door shut and lowered his voice to a volume he used when he wanted Max to know it would be okay. Slowly, he spoke. "Max... I need you to tell me what happened. So I can know exactly what to do. Can you tell me please?"

Max raised his head up a bit, but avoided looking at David's eyes. David frowned as he continued with the same gentleness. "I need you to look at me. You don't need to for long, but I need to know if you're okay."

With that, Max sighed and looked directly at David. Distress clear on his face. "It wasn't my fucking fault. He just..." Max huffed in frustration and crossed his arms. David waited as usual. Max just needed time sometimes.

"He just, decided to fucking poke me. I told him to stop or I'd break his fucking hands. But he kept poking and poking! Then when I yelled at him to stop, he grabbed my arm. So... I... you know..." Max fidgeted hard with his shirt, twisting and pulling at it. He needed something to take his anger out on, and it looked like he forgot his cube at his desk again. 

David gave him the spare one from his bag. Max took it greatfully and angrily spun the ball on it. Laundry was saved from tears once again. As David waited, he felt angry himself. "Max. Is this the same kid you've been telling me about who makes fun of you? The one you've told the teachers on a lot, but still does it?"

Max seemed focused more on the cube's jointstick, so David asked once more. This time Max looked up and nodded. "Yeah..."

"... Max. Do you have your earbuds?" Max nodded and took them out. 

"Yeah? Why?"

"You... better put them in. Okay? Just trust me." Max complied, confused, but did as he was told as he put on some calming music. Once he focused on the cube again, David turned and went back in the office closing the door gently. 

He sat down hard and glared at Mr. Holland. "So... I've been speaking with my son."

"As I could hear."

"Oh good. So you heard how this is the same kid who constantly bullies my child? The one you somehow have yet to discipline? The one you know, for a FACT, because I've CALLED about him, who Max has told multiple times to the teacher about. You know this?" Mr. Holland was taken aback by David's sudden aggression. He sputtered.

"Well- Mr. Greenwood, hitting is inappropriate behaviour-" Oh, that was it.

"And him grabbing MY son's arm, when he knows he doesn't like to be touched, is somehow appropriate?! Mr. Holland, it amazes me at how inconceivably blind you are at this situation." David at this point was leaning towards the principal. This was his final straw.

"I have, for MONTHS, been telling you over and over about Max being bullied. Simply for who he is. In those months, you've called me in over and over because Max was somehow always the problem child of your school. Just today, I had to come in from a MINIMUM WAGE JOB, that I keep to support him to listen to this repeated record of you blaming Max. Who was trying to defend himself!" Standing up, David put a hand on his desk and pointed his index finger to the principal. "You have been sitting there, listening to me trying. Listening to me trying to find what's best for my kid, and listening to my negotiation for your teachers to do the same-"

"Mr. Greenwood there's no need-"

"I'm not done." David was boiling. His face was practically a maze of anger. "I'm not always great at reading Max's emotions, I still have trouble trying to figure out what goes on for him. It's hard, but that doesn't make me a strong parent. But half of it is correct. I'm a parent. And right now, as HIS parent, I'm telling you this."

Crossing his arms he leaned down once more. "If I EVER hear that someone, in you and your teachers' knowing supervision, touches my son like that again... you will not like the consequences. Understand?" Mr. Holland only nodded, wide eyed in fear. "Good. Meeting over? Great. I'll be out."

With that, David grabbed his coat and left the office. He saw Max still fidgeting and playing music. Crouching down, he got Max's attention and smiled as Max took an earbud out. "Ready to go home, buddy?"

Max nodded. "Yeah."

Standing up, David offered his hand. Max took it and stood up and walked out the office with him.


End file.
